


Sunshine Complex

by Kaoruchu5124



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: ABO, KKL - Freeform, KinKi Kids - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoruchu5124/pseuds/Kaoruchu5124
Kudos: 8





	Sunshine Complex

Sunshine Complex  
01\. 画面重叠（上）

办公楼前台的两位招待小姐梳起柔顺的头发，抿着得体的微笑，点头，对着踱步进入的人用适中的音量说着早上好。那人也用同样适中的音量和点头回应早上好，一低头的瞬间，刘海差点遮住左边的眼睛，一身长款深卡其的羊毛外套配上深灰色的羊绒围巾，倒是给凌冽的脸部线条中和出一点温和。堂本光一从没有精心过衣物，看到顺眼就顺手买下，常常可以一穿好几年。  
确认过光一已经走过，进了电梯，低马尾柔顺模样的前台小姐低声问身边高马尾染了黄发的同事，“你刚刚有没有闻到光一的味道？他是不是到易感期了？”  
“你真是的，那味道都淡的几乎闻不出来，就跟普通他们那些Alpha用来避信息素气味会用的淡香水一样，你怎么确定那是香水还是他的味道，再说那么淡，再说你一个B还在那儿乱感受什么？！”  
“你...你你这个是赤果果明晃晃的性别歧视！不带你这么人身攻击的！B就不能闻闻A的味道感受感受啊？现在AB恋的多着呢好吧！只有O可以平权我们B就不用平权啦？！什么嘛~哼！”  
“嘘~”  
八卦立马被其他前来的社员打断，前台小姐姐们停止了讨论，继续用温柔甜美的笑容给社员们问候早安。

KB社的办公环境是现代年轻人都比较喜爱的简约现代化设计，游戏公司本身也要有符合年轻人的审美和品位，简洁和有科技感的办公室甚至可以成为年轻人向往的公司要素之一。办公气氛也相对自由，所以堂本光一并不像其他大公司的Alpha领导那样不易接近，甚至，他的下属在背后都管他叫“Kochan”。  
大家泡着到办公室的第一杯咖啡，爱甜食的那些正在询问要不要叫蛋糕或布丁吃，突然讨论声被冲进程序部的松崎佑介的叫声打断，  
“喂喂喂，大消息，今天设计部会新来一个部长。”  
“诶？”  
“啊？原来的藤木部长呢？”  
“他被挖角去A社了。上面早知道了，一直没说，一直到新人来了才说。”  
“这么不厚道？工作不用交接的么？这样新部长怎么跟组员沟通？工作不会很难开展吗？还有还有，新部长是A是B是O？这些设计部的人都不知道，员工还有没有人权啦？”  
“别整天讨论性别，你这样才影响不好吧，无论是A是B是O，总得先看他人品和工作能力怎么样吧？”  
一片喧闹声中堂本光一终究还是咳了一声，虽然他平时跟后辈们亲近，但是一说话基本也没人敢再叽歪些啥，大家也觉得这么明晃晃说八卦不是一个追求效率的部门该有的风气，终归还是立马闭了嘴。

程序部这边讨论了一下子就正常开始进入自己的工作，设计部那里的人就没那么好过了，正式上班10:00，知道藤木部长一句再见也不说其实是被挖角，没有任何道别就是因为不答应上面近期这个项目做完再走，上面觉得藤木不厚道，工作交接也不要他做，直接赶人走，现在这个项目重大，是设计部下半年最大的事，主心骨不在，副部还稍显稚嫩，马上要到的新部长总得磨合..设计部的员工现在内心十分恍惚。  
恍惚中，伴着踱步进入，一股微醺的熟莓果酒味淡淡进入设计部，铃木社长亲自带着新部长进来了，新部长一头微卷的长发，在两边梳起了小揪揪，长袍式的外套和宽松的裤子尤其显得他娇小纤瘦，圆眼睛给人灵动聪颖的感觉，嘴唇总是像微微翘起似的，礼貌干净地说道：“大家好，我是堂本剛。”  
设计部的奈奈，一句话就已经被堂本剛迷晕了，趁着铃木社长带着堂本剛踏出设计部去程序部打招呼的时候，立马瞪着眼睛对着身边的好友小爱说道，  
“天哪，什么神仙部长，长得也太美了吧？是姓堂本的都是美人帅哥是吗？”  
“嘘！你小点儿声！”小爱提醒到。

“堂本剛效应”似乎，好像，差不多对KB社全员有效。

堂本剛用干净礼貌的声音问候，亲手递给程序部部长堂本光一3大盒和式点心作为程序部成员的慰问品，点心看着够高级，量也管够，剛部长想必挺有钱。  
堂本光一边接手慰问点心边怔了2秒，回过神来咳了一声，放下点心，伸过手去，忍不住有点装腔作势地使用他的低音炮，  
“你好，我是程序部的堂本光一。”  
“以后就是同事了，多多指教，光一部长。”堂本剛迎上手去，说完忽闪了睫毛浅笑了一下。  
在那个瞬间，堂本剛问闻到了淡淡的雪松苦橙混合的气味，堂本光一尴尬地放开手，右手不自然地抚摸后颈，立马调试了状态。堂本剛对着他笑笑，拿起光一办公桌上的数码板旁边的笔，故意走到贴近光一右耳处，  
“诶？光一社长，你们程序部的也要用数码版画画的嘛？”  
“啊，不是，是为了方便核对终稿的时候，给设计部的同事用的。”光一的回答合情合理，声音却有点虚。  
堂本剛在拖了尾音说了哦~~之后，对光一耳边轻快说了句，“放心，别人闻不出来。”  
笑着走开了。  
堂本光一深吸一口气的功夫就调整回工作状态，易感期对于一个追求工作效率并秉持不可以输给自己生理天性，于是易感期也绝不请假的Alpha部门领导来说，还是有点辛苦的，特别是，在公司要天天遇到堂本刚之后。

01 画面重叠 （下）

到了下班的点，光一还留在办公室，手头还有一些东西要修改和审核，透过落地镀膜玻璃看了一眼外面，人三三两两走了几个，边视线投回工作屏幕上，边松了松领带，手机嗡了一声，

"堂本先生，今晚能见面么？"

啧。堂本光一忍不住轻微弹了一下舌头，觉得麻烦，刚想直接拉黑对方，又觉得自己太渣，犹豫了2秒，打字回复到，

"不好意思，易感期，而且还在工作，下班后回家吃药睡觉了。"

算是合理真实的拒绝。

外面大办公室里传来了轻微礼貌的"不好意思～～"

"不好意思，请问，堂本先生..."外卖小哥提了提手里的餐品。

"哦。" 松崎指向里侧办公室。

小哥小步走到光一办公室，敲了敲敞开的玻璃门。

"堂本先生，您好，您的外卖——香草奶盖热蛋糕到了，为了不影响口感，奶盖给您分装了，食用时请趁热撒在热蛋糕表面。"

"噗～～～" 斗真坐得离光一办公室最近，一口水忍不住喷出来。

我们老板不吃甜食...

斗真脑子好使，是走错部门了。

自家老板一向人前绅士风度斯文不败类，现在必定是对送错东西的辛苦工作人员报以职业微笑的。

"感谢您的光临，堂本先生。"

外送小哥开开心心疾步离开了程序部办公室。

松崎，生田，福田同时视线相会，

现在是？老大要给大美人送外卖过去了？

视线还没收回来，脑内还在靠眼神交流着，只听堂本光一不自然地又咳了几声，踱着步提着外卖走出办公室。

哦哦哦哦？！

生松福三人组视线热烈交流着。

光一斜眼撇了一下生田，三人收回了八卦交流热线，哦不，视线，继续假装埋头工作，耳朵不自觉往程序部出门左边的设计部移，仿佛可以跟着光一听到八卦。

小爱是K命，哦，确切说，小爱和前台的礼子是KB社内K后援会的发起人，这个组织也不干什么，只不过成员偶尔聚在一起YY一下光一的日常，由于爱得深刻，对于光一常在酒吧乱把黑发圆眼小O的传言充耳不闻，我们扣酱怎么会喜欢黑发圆眼睛，我们扣酱只应天上有，当然只爱他自己，上天入地唯我独尊气质非凡大Alpha，怎是那些酒吧小混混匹配的上！！！

嗯，就是这样爱光一爱得深切的小爱，其实由于根本不是一个部门的，面都很难跟光一照到，修稿之类的事，从来也都是副部之间走动，终稿时又轮不到小爱出马，所以更是很少直面光一。而今天，不是自己千辛万苦，想方设法去程序部偷看一眼了，而是，堂本光一正大光明地踱着步子走进了他们设计部，此情此景，令人动容，小爱几乎泪目。

忍着快要哭出来的冲动，还没有被情绪冲昏头脑，立马大踏步走到光一面前，

"光一部长，请问有什么需要帮忙？"

堂本光一向右侧身完美躲过小爱凑上来的身影，右斜跨了一大步，径直朝部长办公室走去。

在门口摆了个侧起脚尖的姿势，敲了敲门。

"嗨～～"里头的回应就一个音，却怎么粘腻又很可爱，心里痒痒的，像有人投来逗猫棒。

咳咳。S T O P。 堂本光一。

推门进了办公室，咳咳，要了我的半条老命了，全是莓果酒的甜味儿。

光一本能地皱起了眉，

"你这，怎么展开工作？" 谁进了你办公室受得了这？！ 后半句没说出来。

堂本剛抬头的时候眉头微蹙，好像生气似的瞪了光一一眼，没有任何威慑作用，光一看起来满脸娇嗔意味，又深呼吸了一口。

只见堂本剛边摸着后颈确认着，边说道，

"怎么不能工作了？我们部门没几个A,而且我每天出门都涂抑味乳，是全球最新科技的抑味乳液，我每天都涂！不是您这么嗅觉灵敏的高强A根本闻不出我的味儿！你看我一天下来跟设计部同事都已经是叫我 剛尼桑 的关系了，手下就那么两三个A，哪个像您这样防着我了？哪个像您这样一进我办公室就自己腺体都控制不好了？！"

堂本光一被怼的一句话都说不出，再摸了摸自己后颈，想想自己也涂了抑味乳出门的，平常易感期也从来没啥特别，工作一忙起来不舒服都感受不到，自己用的抑味乳液虽然不是堂本剛用的全球最贵，也算是贵A品牌了，怎么到堂本剛这儿稍微一点点儿他就能嗅出来，真真是没面子。

大A还是很要面子的好么！

哎..还是，没话说，提起外卖纸袋，

"堂本先生，您好，您的外卖——香草奶盖热蛋糕到了，为了不影响口感，奶盖给您分装了，食用时请趁热撒在热蛋糕表面。" 光一丧气地重复着外送小哥的话，"外卖送错部门了，又都是堂本先生，组员也给指错路了。" 把纸袋安稳放到剛的办公桌，也想不出别的话。

你是智商降低的大猫吗？不是应该是聪明绝顶杀伐果断的A？堂本剛内心忍不住吐槽。

"感谢堂本先生把外卖送来，但我奉劝您下次再收到一定要当场给外卖小哥指出，我经常买这个牌子，店里人一直觉的是你就每次都送到你那里去，那你就每次都得送过来，这样你还得每次都遭受一遍我下流卑鄙的勾引，再质疑一遍我塑造工作环境的能力，与同事交往时是不是使用自己的性别优势，搞得您一天都在深呼吸咳嗽微皱眉，真的难为您。" 说着起身单手伸向办公室门的位置，微笑着请送蛋糕过来的堂本先生离开。

也不是没有想过解释一句我没有，只不过可能我易感期对你的味道特别敏感没啥别的意思。终究还是委屈巴巴地出了堂本剛办公室的门，没再多说一句话。

来设计部的时候还是只骄傲抬头的狐狸，走出设计部的时候像只受了委屈的大猫。身体状态不好，又被数落一顿，没心情加班了。关了电脑回家吃药睡觉。

睡梦中仿佛又回到初二的那一年夏天，篮球场上黑发圆眼睛的少年。偶尔在篮球场上看到过几次，很早就分化为A的光一并不知道对方的名字性别，只是看过他阳光下微笑的表情，跟同伴毫无戒心嬉闹的肢体，喝了水一甩头一脸的水珠子晶莹剔透。他肯定还没分化。光一想。对别人毫无戒心，也许连信息素的味道都还不懂得闻到？

等忍不住想去打探黑发少年是谁的时候，篮球场上却再也见不到他。学校里再也没有见过他。

初恋，难道是阳光下，意识涣散粘出幻像的一个梦？

堂本光一原本吃了药，应该睡的很沉，却在凌晨4:30梦中惊醒。黑发圆脸的少年在梦里再现，他微笑煽动地睫毛，阳光下干净的气质，没有任何其他气味，却合上了办公室那个长发魅惑的人的脸，他也有微笑煽动的睫毛，但他是妖娆的长发，他的气质，与其说是干净不如说是慵懒清高，味道，更不用说了，光一现在就好像可以回忆起今天对方办公室的味道，但是，无论气质气味跟印象中多违和，他微笑的画面，和梦中阳光下少年微笑的画面，重叠了。

02\. 谁好过谁？  
离开X区闹市20多公里开外僻静的街道内，高高的木质门嵌在灰白色石板墙中间，走过的人会忽略的程度，仿佛跟白墙融为一体的门面。  
光一抬眼看一下门框左上角忽明忽暗的暖色小灯，知道在正常营业，按着手把，上左左右旋了几下，开关开了门，没几步就是引入地下室的楼梯。  
酒吧内是暗色偶尔旋转着紫色的灯光，光一坐在吧台左侧以往的座位上，小井眯眼对着光一笑，  
“老样子？”  
“嗯。”  
“今天约了哪个小朋友？”  
“不记得了，等一下看来的是谁。”  
“啧啧啧~”小井边发出鄙视的咂嘴声边摇头晃脑地调饮料。  
光一左手拉松送了领带，西装外套脱在一边，一天下来，刘海的定型已经有点乱掉，垂了几丝头发在眼睑边上，嘴唇抿着酒精，松散地吸了几口气。才不一会儿，一个大眼睛可爱模样的男孩子坐过来，故意挥发着自己身上甜腻的奶油味，还没开口，手先勾搭上光一的右手臂。  
“光一先生过了易感期肯见我了~终于~~~~”故意拖着尾音，“一个人度过易感期不会很寂寞么？不如下次易感期来的时候就把我...hehehe~开玩笑的~”  
光一摸了摸对方的头发，转头笑着说，  
“走吧~？！”  
“嗯~”  
平日里放纵的私生活调整了自己的激素情况，这也是易感期症状不会太明显的原因之一。  
从小生理课上老师教授过：O在那几天急需A的抚慰，长期空窗没有固定伴侣的O身心会处于亚健康。但长期空窗没有固定伴侣，对A也有影响，尤其在易感期，免疫力下降，体力下降等诸多不良情况也有可能发生。  
但是，感情空白，没有谈过一场恋爱的堂本光一，易感期一直过得跟平日一样顺利，并没有觉得，需要人抚慰。  
有这样的身心健康，光一都归功于自己至今为止的一些生活准则：  
追求效率，跟床友们保持礼貌距离，不在易感期接触任何人，免得发生意外。  
托这些准则的福，堂本光一日子过得挺舒坦，无固定伴侣容易产生的各种身心问题在堂本光一这边都不是什么事儿。  
带着奶油味小可爱上了出租车，说出了3公里不远处高级酒店的名字，看着车窗外路灯飞速后移发呆。  
最近好像哪里有点不对，心里木木的。  
红灯的时候，奶油小方糕一样的男孩儿靠得更近了一些。  
不用这么心急吧，马上就到酒店了。光一忍不住心里的吐槽。  
突然身体直立了起来，光一看着车窗外瞪大了眼睛，1，2，3...  
绿灯了，头却随着车往前开而向后移动，想要锁住视线。  
他看见了堂本剛。  
他看见堂本剛跟铃木社长走在一起，堂本剛笑着，边笑着，边拨弄着头发。  
光一朝着后车窗看过去，很快已经转弯看不见人影。  
“怎么了？”  
“唔~没事。”

即使找人在外过夜也绝对会在凌晨回家。洗澡换衣服涂上抑味乳，干净清爽地出门。  
又是亲切帅气的部长模样。

堂本光一不太明白到底怎么回事，但他确定的知道一件事：  
他现在很想见到堂本剛。  
依照他一贯的逻辑能力，他自己开始往下想。  
为什么想见他？见了他之后呢？有什么想问他？他跟铃木的关系是什么？再怎么样也不适合自己贸然去问...  
没有想出解决办法。心里黏黏答答地像梅雨天的墙壁，泛着潮气和一丝难闻的气味。  
径直走进自己办公室，开电脑核对今天的工作。  
啊~等一下饭前有大会，可以看到他。  
也许可以观察一下他有没有什么不一样。  
光一总觉得如果对方有什么事，自己可以嗅出来。  
不知道哪里来的自信。

离开会时间还有几分钟，光一夹着文件资料大步走去大会议室。  
程序部的与会人员看着自家老大这么早去了，连忙整理了自己的东西跟过去。  
设计部的人随后一一坐下。副部开口说话，  
“不好意思堂本部长，我们的堂本部长今天休每季度的病假，他要3天后再回来上班，所以今天设计部这边，由我来跟你们对接交流。”  
...  
会后回办公室，已经到了饭点。斗真来敲光一办公室的门，  
“老大，一起去食堂吃饭吧。”  
光一楞着回了神，  
“TOMA，今天有没有看到铃木桑？”  
“没在意啊，老大如果找社长有事我可以去跑一趟社长办公室。”  
“啊...不用，走吧，去吃饭。”  
在食堂遇到了铃木社长，光一故意坐在铃木社长对面，斗真他们觉得自家老大原来都喜欢跟组员坐一块儿不站队拍马的，今天的举动实属奇怪。  
光一忍不住打量了1秒，然后低头闻着。  
铃木，瘦瘦高高的，闻上去也是平时的腺体水平，没有什么起伏。  
又立马觉得自己这样太过分，便收了臆测的心。

堂本剛不在公司这3天如此漫长，堂本光一已经感受不到时间的正常流转。

周五再出现的时候，光一找了理由去了设计部。  
小爱觉得自己最近肯定是水逆过了运势来了，这几个礼拜堂本光一频频往设计部跑，分明是拉近了跟自己的距离。  
不过光一照旧在右斜跨步之后径直来到堂本剛办公室。  
已经做好心理准备了，但一开门还是被太好闻的味道冲击到。光一边调整心绪边关上办公室的门。  
“光一部长有事？”堂本剛抬头泛着眼睛笑着问道。  
“你...身体没事吧？我怎么觉得你今天果子味儿还是很重，你要不要再回去休息一天？”  
堂本剛满脸的不可思议，立马蹙着眉头，  
“你这是不是已经可以构成x i n g骚扰了啊，堂本部长？我自己的身体我自己知道的吧，再说了我上次已经跟你说过了，除了你，整个公司没人觉得我腺体味道特别重！”  
堂本光一也不知道自己哪里来的勇气好像对方对他发火他特别开心似的，竟然继续问下去，  
“你...前三天...病假的时候吃了药在家休息？”  
“部长，这是个人隐私！！？你连对人基本的尊重都不懂的嘛？当然在家休息，我就算约人也肯定会避开那几天吧？”  
“是...我知道...对不起嘛...”光一咬了咬下嘴唇。  
“倒是您觉得委屈了...”堂本剛一下没了脾气。  
堂本光一离开办公室之后，堂本剛立马锁了办公室调整了呼吸。  
要命的。  
随便乱散发什么强A信息素气味啊，堂本剛伸手挥了挥自己额前的空气，做了下无用功。  
老子敏感期刚过，难受死老子了！

03\. 忽然之间  
冬日的干燥空气让嘴唇有点起皮，堂本剛边揉着有点水肿的眼睛边涂了护肤乳和润唇膏。洗漱穿戴好，今天的头发是梳在下面的一个小揪揪。深色的长外套会有种像是穿了连衣裙的错觉，裹着围巾出门的时候，惯性地抬头感受一下阳光。  
啊~~~好天气~！  
铃木的司机在公司大厅前停下车，铃木下车碰巧遇到走在大门口的堂本剛。  
“TSUYOSHI~”铃木社长亲切地笑道。  
“铃木桑~，早上好~”堂本剛笑着回复着，脚步加快了两下走到铃木身边。虽没有私交，但认识很多年了，总是觉得亲切一些。  
两人边笑谈着边走进的大厅，一起进了电梯。  
前台礼子小姐见状，抿了抿嘴唇似乎闻到八卦的气味。  
“诶~铃木桑对其他员工有那么亲切么？”  
“没有吧，感觉铃木桑一直都跟员工保持着很礼貌的距离，而且一般他走路，没有人会并肩跟他走一块儿吧？你看他们俩还谈笑风生。”  
“哦~~~沙纪~”礼子握住黄色高马尾同事的手，“终于有一次聊八卦，你也跟我有共鸣了！！平常都是我说出来你表示不屑的呢！”  
“你不觉得，这位堂本剛，他…emmm…怎么说呢？”  
“怎么说呢…唔…明明很控制了但还是会泄露出满满的…”  
“色 气。”  
“嗯！对！”礼子再一次握紧了沙纪的手，为再次跟同伴达成共识而欣慰不已。

早晨第一杯咖啡的时间是交流办公室八卦最好的时候，今天有令程序部开心的消息是：分社的长濑部长会因为接下来和公司最大赞助商——麒麟堂的合作而回本社程序部一阵子。  
光一也收到了官方消息，长濑回来的话下班有人可以一起喝酒聊天，他也觉得挺开心。  
当长濑大手大脚来到程序部的时候一帮人蜂拥上来，递咖啡的送点心的敲背的揉肩颈的，长濑一进程序部就受到最高级别欢迎待遇。  
光一在办公室里白了一眼，觉得自己平常以自己超高效率帮底下这帮人分摊掉的活都白干了，一帮白眼狼。  
“最近有什么新鲜事儿吗？”  
“最有趣的应该就是我们公司现在多了一位堂本部长吧~”斗真边给长濑捶着肩膀边说道。  
“你是说设计部的堂本剛？”  
“诶~~~~~~~？！”众人惊讶状。  
“长濑部长消息好灵通~还是另一位堂本部长太出名？”  
长濑左右望望，勾勾手指，叫一众人聚拢一点，  
“过来，跟你们讲个八卦~”  
大家都饶有兴趣，听话安安静静聚到长濑身边，  
“你们有没有觉得我们社长对他特别照顾？”  
“哇靠！连分社的您都知道？他俩难道真的是有一腿？”  
“嘘~~~~别瞎说！”长濑压着大嗓门制止道。  
“这位堂本剛来头可不小。”  
“哦？”  
“他是麒麟堂堂堂正正的长子。妥妥的富二代。我们公司最大赞助商的公子哥儿。铃木见了他都得拍马屁！”  
“原来如此！！！”众人终于知道了最近在茶水间肆意流传的谣言背后有逻辑的真相，这才觉得的确这个解释比较合理。  
“光一呢？怎么不出来迎接老子。”说着站起来驱散了众人，向光一办公室走去。  
“扣酱~~我回来啦~~”长濑边开光一办公室的门边故意恶心地喊道。  
“你的办公桌不是一直空在那里么~自己回自己办公桌去！”  
“怎么刚见面就对人家那么凶，前阵子那么忙都没时间下班一起喝酒，你都不想我嘛~扣酱~”说着故意闹着要去摸光一的头发。  
“走开，长濑智也~~”光一像只马上要炸毛的猫发出最后言语上的警告。  
正在闹着，办公室门没关，只见堂本剛出现在办公室门口敲了两下门，笑着招呼道，  
“堂本部长。”  
长濑收了胡闹，对着堂本剛笑笑，走过去伸出友好的右手。  
堂本剛和长濑互相自我介绍完，商业握手之后，堂本剛接着刚才的话说下去，被通知要去铃木那里开小会。  
主要就是下周去麒麟堂本社开会的事。  
堂本剛没有任何不自然的表情，只专心做着分内的事。  
“关于前几年麒麟堂那个吉祥物出现在我们社研发的恋爱养成类游戏当中，效果是十分不错的，光一你那里应该有历年来的存档，小剛刚入社不久，你要把资料给小剛过目一下，他们设计部好参考整合，做出今年的设计。”铃木说道。  
“是的，社长。”  
“那你们两个先去整理资料吧，长濑留下来跟我细分一下接下来程序部的工作分配，到时候长濑跟光一再敲定细节。”  
“好的社长。”两位堂本一起转身要离开的社长室，  
“哦，对了光一，小剛。”铃木叫道。  
两个人一起转过身去。  
“嗯？”异口同声地问道。  
“这周五晚上下班后你们三个跟我一起去参加麒麟堂社长组织的酒会，是工作应酬，不能推的那种。”  
“好的社长。”

离开社长室，堂本光一走在堂本剛左侧，略显不自然地故意拖慢了半步行进速度，正好可以看到对方因为扎起小揪而露出的白色颈子。边走边忍不住多看了几眼，又收了目光继续往前走。  
“怎么了？社里的流言想必光一部长也听说了？”  
“我根本不用听什么流言，我早在路上看到过你们俩。”  
“什么？”堂本剛又不可思议地把脸向后转一些看着堂本光一。  
“我们去地下资料室吧，我把资料拷贝出来直接给你。”光一不看对方的脸，故意答非所问得扯开话题。

这回换成堂本剛在堂本光一身后半步走着，因为到社里没多久，剛对地下资料室具体在哪里并不熟。  
光一按了指纹进了资料室，惯性地用椅子抵着门，进去找资料，剛跟在光一身后。  
光一开了最里面的主机，输入关键字搜索着，剛在他身边等着，嗅着雪松和苦橙混合的气味，觉得很舒服。  
“兹~~~~~bang”抵在门上的椅子太轻，刚才开门时好像没有碰到门吸，门随着重力弹回了原位，关上了。  
光一立马抬起头，跑到门旁边去。  
“怎么了？”堂本剛一脸不解。  
“这门锁坏了好久了，指纹从里面开不开，里面只有门卡可以打开。”  
“诶？那门卡呢？”  
“从社长那儿直接过来的，门卡在我办公室啊！”  
“那你打电话给你组员让他们来开吧。”  
两个人纷纷拿出手机。  
地下室完美的圈外，一点点信号都没有。  
历年资料需要传送一会儿，被反锁在资料室的两个人靠着资料室的柜子席地坐下。  
剛先开了口，  
“刚刚说的，路上看到过你们俩，指的是什么？你指的不用听的流言是什么？”  
“那你指的流言是什么？”光一也不傻，反问起来。  
“我先问你的，你不准反问我。”  
“凭什么不准反问？”堂本光一理直气壮地怼着。  
剛有点生气地嘟起了嘴巴，不再说话。  
堂本光一见人不肯理他了，立马缴械投降，开口回答道，  
“我是说，上个月我在路上看到你跟铃木晚上走在一起，不在公司附近，不像是跟他下班应酬……”  
“吼~所以你指的流言是我跟铃木桑有一腿？现在社内茶水间在流传的是这个？”堂本剛一脸无奈，内心又其实觉得有一点有趣。  
“那我说完了轮到你了吧？你指的流言是什么？”  
“就是说我是关系户，麒麟堂董事长子的事情啊。”  
“哦~关系户又怎么了，出身又不是你能选的，你到设计部之后工作能力不是都被大家看到了么？”  
“吼~没想到光一部长这么通情达理。”剛眼睛笑出一条线，又觉得对方可爱，刚想开心地聊点别的，光一马上继续问道，  
“那你跟铃木…”  
刚刚觉得的一丝可爱瞬间化为乌有。“你怎么回事？你懂不懂怎么跟同事控制距离？你为什么从我第一天到公司就总是想着侵犯我隐私啊？我跟铃木什么都没有，你们公司拿麒麟堂赞助几年了我跟铃木就认识几年了，我还在读高中的时候铃木还是部长的时候就常去我家本宅拜访，他是看着我长大的，我叫他声‘叔叔’都叫得，我为什么每次那么气又还非要跟你解释那么清…”堂本剛的嘴唇猝不及防被对方堵住，眼睛瞪大的同时手拍着对方的后背，光一身上的雪松香气环绕过来，引得剛也不自觉散出熟醉的莓果味，光一深吸一口那气味，心脏有种奇妙地失重感，唇舌间交换吐气时，剛终究还是觉得这吻太好闻而闭起了眼睛，手也从先前的拍打变成现在的紧扣。  
“老板，你们在里面吗？”门外传来斗真的喊声。  
两位堂本弹开彼此拥紧的身体。  
光一凑到门口，拍了拍门，跟斗真说了门卡在办公室哪个抽屉，斗真先折回办公室拿卡。  
堂本剛低着头调整几下呼吸，走到门边上把排风扇开到最大，用手扇着空气，一副小孩子的样子。  
堂本光一看着他的样子觉得可爱，又不好直说，只得低头暗笑，得来的是堂本剛瞪大双眼的白眼攻击。  
等到斗真拿了门卡开了资料室的门，察觉出不太对劲，当然不会笨到直说，故意扯开话题地说着“资料室的锁真的要修理啦”，“老板你就直接跟我说资料室密码”啦巴拉巴拉一堆其他话题。  
等到两位堂本都各自回了办公室，斗真回到自己座位上立马拉了一个小群。  
斗真头一歪改群名为“磕堂本组”  
他在群里以群主的名义发了第一句话，  
“跟你们讲，我们家老大，和另一位堂本，有事儿，绝对的！”  
被拉进小组的组员三秒内都发出了不同的感叹，  
福田：“哦？”  
松崎：“什么？”  
长濑：“扣酱不是喜欢年轻嫩嫩的那种？”  
福田：“不过老大最近跑设计部的确跑比较勤快。”  
松崎：“老大不会找社内的，他以前就跟我说过，大学时候因为吃过社团里的窝边草，吃过不少亏。”  
新被拉进会话小组的设计部的风间一进组就说话了，  
风间：“这是什么小组？”  
长濑：“抬头看看群名。”  
风间：“哦？这个好嗑，你们家光一部长最近老往我们家剛部长办公室跑，每次进办公室都一股苦橙和莓果混合的味道，闻得我都想去迪士尼吃果味冰激凌~~~！”  
斗真自信满满地总结到，  
“绝对有事儿，你们等着得劲儿磕吧！”  
04\. 渣A的无奈和倔强  
麒麟堂是日化产品大公司，开架护肤品，日用品，食品等等，生活几乎全品类都有，要说家大业大真的不为过。KB社虽是主流游戏大公司，但对麒麟堂来说，也只能算是一个小合作方。光一晋升部长到现在也三年有余了，这几年跟着社长来参加麒麟堂的社内酒会都是识时务地站在外围角落，不多出声，礼貌附和。  
但是今年来参与就很不一样。  
因为堂本剛。  
座位被安排在很靠近主台的前面位置，另一桌就是麒麟堂董事和社长，也就是堂本剛的父亲和弟弟。堂本剛坐下之前先去旁边跟家里人和公司高层打了招呼，随后自如地回到铃木和光一中间，坐回这一桌。  
刚坐下没多久，堂本亚久走到堂本剛座位旁边，侧身向下想跟堂本剛讲话，光一不知道自己是不是应该让一让，想起身的瞬间发现了堂本剛投来的眼光，  
哦...不要让是么？  
光一犹豫着继续坐在原来位置上，眼光向前故作自然的样子。  
同样是A的堂本光一，没几秒就感受到了来自堂本亚久的身上皮革混合火药气味的信息素。  
不太想跟他靠得太近。光一忍不住想到。  
听着堂本剛的语调，倒是自然地跟弟弟交流了起来。  
“怎么了？跑我座位这儿来。”堂本剛用他一贯漫不经心地语气。  
“剛，要不你去我旁边坐吧？你跟父亲也好久没见了。”  
堂本剛莞尔一笑，“您挺费心的，我按座位表坐在KB社部长的位置就可以了，谢谢您。”  
亚久似乎不依不饶，俯下身来，离堂本剛更近了些，伸手拉着堂本剛长款衣衫的下摆，讨好地摇了摇，  
“剛，你跟我去那个桌子上吧~良子也好久没见你了~”  
光一总觉得哪里不舒服，却也说不清楚，Alpha的强逻辑理性在堂本剛的事情上全都不管用。只得忍着说不清的不舒爽继续坐着。  
堂本剛仍是笑着开场说话，“堂本亚久，回自己座位去吧，别跟我说你的秘书没把酒会座位表给你过目，也别跟我说座位表这种小事你之前没想到过问。你可是对于‘座位’很有执念的人，别再我这儿演这一出了，蹲下来甩衣角给谁看？给父亲看么？”  
亚久脸色一变，甩开了手直起身体，没再说什么，回了自己座位。  
什么情况？  
堂本光一不明白。  
至少自己跟自家姐姐讲话的时候信息素绝对不会这么翻来涌去。

酒会如往年差不多行进着，堂本光一酒量好，不太会聊天的短板可以用举起酒杯来弥补。麒麟堂对KB社来说是大客户，但倒过来董事堂本充实和长女堂本良子一直很喜欢铃木和光一，所以每次来麒麟堂应酬都能顺利过关。  
堂本剛带着光一一起跟麒麟堂的高层聊天，看得出有一些老社员很喜欢堂本剛。  
“剛少爷，既然在公司见不到，你也至少周末时候来我家里吃个饭嘛，你知道你晴木阿姨多想你，而且你回国后她就一直叨念着要做饺子和炊饭给你吃呢！”  
剛fufu地笑着，可爱又温和，跟刚才对着亚久的笑容完全不一样。  
堂本光一又一副看呆的模样。  
堂本剛，到底是什么森林里独角兽般的存在？他莫非，不是人类是妖精么？  
边无奈地思考着这个严肃的问题，边摇头，转身去厕所。

高级酒店的厕所洗手池边有很大的沙发和镜子，光一在内侧隔间听到了堂本亚久跟身边人的声音，堂本亚久听上去有点口齿不清醉醺醺。  
“堂本剛怎么突然回国了？亚久你没关系吧？”友人貌似担心地问道。  
“弃子一枚，有什么关系？你没看到父亲让他去KB社做游戏了么~他又不留在公司。”  
“但是你刚刚有没有看到，原田那一帮老派的都簇着堂本剛，我刚还偷听到原田邀他去家里吃饭。佐藤他们那些人，平日在公司铁腕地不行，处处跟您作对，面对堂本剛一副敷脸贴耳不要脸的样子，真是让人不爽。”  
“闭嘴。”堂本亚久气急地提高了音量，“他再怎么得那些人的宠，都已经是过去式了，他从小被当成接班人来教育又怎么样？他从小学什么都样样出色又怎么样？从他分化成O开始这一切都已经不一样了。我妈我姐姐和我，都要感谢堂本剛是一个O，你知道么？哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
友人见亚久失态太过，忙捂着亚久的嘴，左右扫了几眼，确定厕所没有别人，拖着亚久离开了。  
堂本光一在最里面的隔间听完了全部，大致理清了整个事的逻辑。  
其余跟他没关，心里没底难过的是：堂本剛这位少爷，可能比自己想象的，还要难追...

等再回到酒席中，堂本光一离场十分钟，堂本剛被人围地水泄不通。

再次被强烈地挫败感冲击的堂本光一很意外地选择了逃避，窝在边上喝起酒来，铃木在跟人应酬，长濑坐到光一边上。  
“我们扣酱看来是情窦初开了啊？”  
...光一没搭理。  
“第一次想谈恋爱就遇到个这么高难度的？早知道你要喜欢上堂本剛，至少应该在学生时候谈几个恋爱，模拟准备一下啊，你。”  
“少说风凉话。”  
“你也不差啊，不要妄自菲薄。”长濑真是金口玉言，一说一个准。这句话刚说完。  
只见堂本良子微笑着向光一长濑这两个坐在安静角落的人走来。  
良子拨弄头发，笑着谈话，甚至微小短暂的肢体接触都是冲着堂本光一来的，长濑这种木讷的大直A都感受的到，只得看好戏地在一旁围观。  
良子笑着想要邀光一去续摊，光一推说有工作。眼看着堂本剛在散场时还被人拉住问长问短，铃木还要跟堂本充实那些人去after party，光一和长濑就先离开了。

初秋的夜还是凉，风吹在脸上却有种可以退去假面的自然温柔。光一在街头吸了一口冷气，心里觉得不舒爽，想找人陪着过夜，于是拿起手机翻了翻通讯录。  
长濑见他如此，只是摇头叹息，“追个人追到像你这么自暴自弃的我也是第一次见。”  
“心里不舒服，我需要人安慰。”堂本光一渣男语录，值得记一笔。

长濑跟光一进了木质装潢暖色灯光的甜品店，平常是不会进这种店的，只因现在不想去酒吧了，刚才光一联系了奶油小方，男孩子说要他们在这里等，他要来吃这家的蛋糕，光一他们正好在这附近，便进店等了。  
不一会儿男孩出现了，汗涔涔地，大概是跑了几步热了，身上奶油味儿更浓重地散发出来了。光一摸了摸对方的头发，帮对方去前面买了说的喜欢的蛋糕，他和长濑都点了杯冰美式。长濑和光一闲聊些有的没的工作上的话题，小男孩边甜甜地吃蛋糕边伏在光一手臂上，还时不时像猫一样蹭几下头。光一见对方撒娇示好太过的时候，就拍拍对方头，像是安慰。手正放在对方头上，跟长濑聊着近期程序部要做的事，突然听到那人的声音，  
“堂本部长，长濑部长，好啊~酒会结束你们俩的after party在这儿啊？”  
是堂本剛，边左手抚着披散下的头发，边轻轻走到光一身边感叹道。  
堂本剛今天去酒会梳了上面扎起的公主辫，下面的头发披散着，身边是一个长相清新高挑的男生，散发着淡淡盐气泡水味道。  
光一见到堂本剛立马十分不自然地僵硬起来，挺直着坐起来想要甩开攀着自己手臂的人，又觉得这样似乎不妥，只得尴尬地笑着。  
堂本剛继续说道，“这是我学生时期的前辈，坂口先生，这是我的同事，堂本，长濑。”  
互相介绍后，气氛更是尴尬。堂本剛眼珠在堂本光一和奶油小方男孩儿间迅速移动了一下，识相地上了二楼，避开了跟光一他们太接近的位置。  
光一在堂本剛走上楼之后大大叹了一口气。  
“今天真是听到不该听的，被看到不该看的，不能更糟了。”   
长濑在一旁边笑边数落道，  
“还不是你活该！” 

在甜品店遇到堂本剛和清新帅气的前辈让光一没了任何别的兴趣。  
开车把小可爱送回家，男孩子拉着光一的袖子不想走，光一笑着替他开了门，揉着对方头发说晚安。  
男孩子像是要哭出来似的撒娇道，  
“光一先生，什么时候才能再见到你？”  
“快醒来之前的好梦里。”  
说完头往男孩儿公寓楼门口方向一点，示意对方回去。  
上了车准备发动送长濑回家，长濑实在已经忍不住要骂堂本光一的冲动，渣A渣到你这份上真的天理难容，是靠一张脸活到现在没被打死的吧？  
刚想开口骂，转头看到堂本光一一副垂头丧气的样子又只能叹气，  
“我来开车吧，我怕你这状态开车要出事儿，我还要留着命回去跟YUYU甜蜜呢。”  
光一遂开了车门跟长濑交换位置。长濑面前倒也不逞强，真的也不想开车。  
坐上副驾驶，闭着眼靠在左侧窗上，黯淡道，  
“谈恋爱，喜欢一个人，是这么麻烦的事儿么？天天心里一会儿轻一会儿重的，太没效率，太烦了。”  
“你个木鱼脑袋，怎么跟你说啊，喜欢人家就要对人家好一点，懂到人家心里去，人家才有可能也用心看到你，你还想..像之前找过夜对象那样靠你的皮相和信息素就可以了么？”  
“不行么？”堂本光一本来斜着的身体突然正起来瞪眼看着长濑。  
长濑再次摇头，渣A渣到你这份儿上....  
“你先送我回去，然后你把车开回去吧，明天上班我开另一辆车就可以，我今天不想开车了。”光一说罢又靠倒在座位上，“哦~~”像是突然想起什么似的，拿出手机，哔哔地操作了一通。  
长濑边开车边问道，“怎么了？”  
“把酒吧里认识的那些孩子都删了，麻烦。找10个孩子带来的安慰，也对冲不了堂本剛对我冷眼看一下的伤害，这么不划算的事儿，从此以后不做了...”  
长濑听后大笑起来，实在控制不住得觉得好笑，  
“堂本光一，你也有今天！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”   
05\. 穿过黑暗  
闹钟响了之后再眯了一会儿，过了五六分钟，睁开眼睛，慢悠悠走到窗前拉开窗帘，看了一眼外面的天气，是阴湿的风雨天，看着街道上被雨水浸湿的路面和被风吹下的落叶，明明在温暖室内的堂本剛，还是忍不住打了个冷颤。卷起一条毯子披在背上，打起精神去了浴室洗漱准备上班。  
堂本剛习惯在家里放一点轻柔的音乐，大平层的客厅空间很大，他放满了大鱼缸，里面却是灰灰的淡水鱼。曾经来家里玩的后辈小翅膀就忍不住吐槽过，竟然不是海水鱼彩色的那种，剛桑还真是“暗い”。  
一个人在家久了，脑子里总会边想起些有的没的边做些日常的事，想起翅膀的吐槽忍不住独自笑一下，要说阴暗的话，自己是承认的。  
今天是披散着头发，什么都没有扎，虽然可能这样去公司又会引来不好的言论，但是多年前开始，堂本剛就已经对这种程度的流言蜚语视而不见，自在过自己的日子最重要，尽量的。  
电梯到达地下车库，车停在固定位置，司机在后座车门外候着，与其说是司机，其实是从小看着剛长大的堂本家老管家。剛笑着跟渡边先生打招呼，边上了车。  
“渡边桑，过几个月的年底的假期要带夫人和女儿去度假吗？您要不就退休了吧？多点时间陪陪家里人。”  
“少爷如果需要我早点退休的话，自己要安顿好自己让我放心了，我才能退休。”   
“我要是永远也找不到对象您就早上来接我一辈子呀？还得按我吩咐偷偷摸摸的~您堂堂一个大家族的大管家，如今沦落到这个地步也不嫌回家夫人说落您~”  
“在我们家我说了算，夫人才不会说落我！再说夫人当年跟太太那么投缘，太太生前的嘱咐，我们夫妻俩一定用心去做到的。”  
“您也太辛苦了，每个工作日要来接我去公司，还要回本宅打理。”  
“现在很多事都已经交给小智，他在慢慢习惯起来。”  
“那边可否有为难小智？”  
“这些事您就别操心了，应对好各方面也是小智的分内工作，您脱离纷争，离亚久先生远一点，自己快点找到可以互相守护一生的人，我才能放心。”  
“别总是说这个，那种人怎么去找...”像普通爱撒娇的孩子跟父亲说话的语气，渡边大管家再铁面也总是受不了堂本剛这样，每次只得无奈得笑笑。  
车子跟往常一样停在离KB社大楼一个转角的距离，无论天气如何剛都是隔开一定距离下车走到公司，这么多年的社会经验告诉他低调一些总没错，否则只会离自己想要的自由生活越来越远。  
裹着深色围巾打着黑色的伞，出了车打了个冷颤，渡边担心的拼命抑制自己想上前帮少爷撑伞的冲动，目送堂本剛到转角看不见了才驱车离去。  
公司门口有工作人员派发伞套，剛在地毯上蹭掉脚下的水，套着伞套往前走，  
“早上好”左侧听见堂本光一的问好声。  
剛转过头去，睫毛上有些湿气，忽闪着一些些的错讹答道，  
“早上好，堂本部长。”  
光一边收伞边问道，“你这么叫我不会觉得很奇怪么？‘堂本部长’”  
堂本剛每次见到堂本光一都是莫名其妙窝着点火，总是觉得对方不按常理出牌，  
“有什么奇怪的？本来就是堂本部长，那要不然我叫你什么？”  
两个人边套上伞套，边往电梯走。  
“可是你自己也是堂本部长，你这样叫我不会觉得奇怪吗？”  
“那我问你我要叫你什么？”堂本剛好像又马上气呼呼了，怎么面对堂本光一不出5分钟都会生气？  
公司大厅人来人往，并行的两个人对着前台礼貌文雅地打招呼，随后刷了卡进了门闸向电梯走去，光一在剛左耳边轻声说道，  
“叫‘光一’之类的？”  
堂本剛觉得左耳痒的难受，有手拨了拨左侧头发和耳侧没理对方，加快了速度往前走，光一盯着他左侧，眼见耳朵瞬间红了起来，光一走在对方左后侧，忍不住偷笑。  
一起进了电梯，进出的人很多，在中间楼层下电梯的人手臂差一点甩到剛，光一就在剛的身边，及时挡在了剛的前面。  
噢噢~倒挺喜欢耍帅的。剛忍不住想。  
下了电梯很轻地呢喃了一句，“谢谢”。  
光一回过头没事儿人似的问了句，“啥？”  
“没什么。”说着往自己设计部办公室走。  
没想到堂本光一一路跟着他。  
堂本剛很想问你跟着我干嘛，又怕同事听见，只好装作本来就跟堂本部长有事要聊的样子进了办公室。  
光一跟着进了办公室后反手关了门。  
“你跟着我干嘛？”堂本剛又在发火边缘。  
堂本光一从包里拿出个精致的小盒子，“Delia的巧克力限定。给你。”  
堂本剛脸又一红，嘴巴上硬气地问，“你莫名其妙给我巧克力干嘛？”  
“我想你喜欢吃那家店的蛋糕，猜你喜欢吃甜食，然后我用点评网查了一下攻略，说最近爱吃甜食的人都要去买这家的限定，我想替你做做苦力排个队还是可以的。昨晚下班后排了快3个小时买到的。”  
想要邀功的狐狸尾巴摇啊摇。  
“你还会做这么没效率的事儿啊，排队排3个小时，照我对你的预估，平常可是山珍海味你也不可能去排队吧！怎么？昨天晚上下班后不用去甜品店会小情人啊？”  
堂本光一本来等着不好意思的温柔微笑和略带甜蜜的谢谢，没想到等来的是对方这调侃的回应。又被戳到痛处，没法辩驳，一下子没了底气，说道，  
“没有，不会什么小情人了...以后都不会...”  
“he~”堂本剛边笑出声儿来边拿走巧克力，“谢谢肯为了买巧克力排队，你是不是该回去上班啦？koichi~”  
堂本光一抬起头眼睛发亮，侧头笑着说，  
“那我叫你什么？我可以叫你tsuyoshi么？”  
“在公司你至少加上‘桑’吧？”转身要回办公桌。  
“好啊好啊，在公司加‘桑’哦，那我们周末在公司以外的地方见面好不好？那时候可以叫你tsuyoshi吗？”  
“怎么有你这么不要脸的约会邀请！快回去上班！”  
...  
突然之间就成了直接叫名字的关系。

堂本光一嘚嘚瑟瑟地回了办公室，想起一早上那人的耳朵，头发，睫毛，眼睛，还有叫他koichi的嘴巴，就觉得开心的不行。  
ah~~~恋爱，就是这种东西么？  
堂本光一，成年已久，社会精英，从小就被人崇拜各方面都是A+的霸总人设，终于，初尝了爱恋一个人的滋味。

这一天神神兜兜地在工作中时间过得很快，到了下班时间，外面一场倾盆大雨下来，很多同事拿着伞在大厅门口犹豫着该不该冲到几步路开外的地铁站，堂本剛按照以往惯例是要转弯走到下一个转角上渡边来接他的车的，不过雨太大也被堵在门口。  
冬天下这种雨还真是少见呐。想着一走出去，即使打了伞身上也一定会淋湿，就犹豫着。  
突然，一辆红色的二人座跑车开到公司门口，车窗开了，对着公司门口大叫，  
“剛，上车。”  
堂本剛第一反应往后退了一步，只见那人不顾周围满是人的情况大叫道，  
“上车，堂本剛！”  
剛气得调整了一下呼吸，边走向车里，边压低嗓子对着车里的人叫了一声，  
“你给我闭嘴，堂本亚久！”发泄似的大力关了门上了车。  
在人群还未大肆议论之前驱车离开了。  
“怎么了？”剛冰冷地说。  
“呵，什么怎么了？”亚久边开启自动驱车系统，边回道。  
“老头子又说你什么了？你疯到跑到我公司来撒野？你知不知道你一直在越界？你需要我怎么样你才不来打扰我？”  
“怎么样？你死掉怎么样？你不死我就永远有个什么都比我好到哪里都迷死人的哥哥！”  
“堂本亚久你能不能成熟一点？我已经不回本社不回本宅，你不来找我，我在堂本家跟死掉没什么两样，父亲早就不见我了。”  
“他是不见你，他心心念念都是你，你知道么？他今天又说了，‘这么点小事都办不好，剛在小时候都已经会处理这些了！’”  
“你这些话都承受不住你怎么管理整个公司？他心心念念都是我？一早选择了你的是他，你该不会不记得我分化的那个夏天父亲是怎么对我的吧？你才是他的宝贝儿子，他对你越刻薄就说明他越重视你，这些你都不懂么？”  
“父亲永远都是堂本家至高无上的存在，就算你堂本剛也要在乎父亲的想法，你再光艳夺目也会因为父亲对你的一句话而伏在床头哭，你别以为我不知道，我什么都知道！我就是看不惯你现在这种假装什么都云淡风轻的样子！都是装的！你都是装的！”  
“我云淡风轻？我装的？那我不装你要我怎么样？哭着喊着要父亲来看着我么？”  
亚久把车开到高级酒店的停车库，熄了火，双手扣着堂本剛的双颊，几近嘶吼，  
“你应该跟我一起崩溃，跟我一起堕入地狱，跟我一起面对这个黑暗破糟的世界...”  
剛已经被堂本亚久散发的火药味冲得呼吸困难，用力抽出手想要打开车锁，  
亚久压制着剛的手臂，想要强吻上去，剛把脸侧到一边，试图用力挣脱着，  
“堂本亚久你疯了？！”  
“我又不是第一次疯掉，你为什么要回来？”  
亚久贴近剛的侧颈，呼吸急促起来。  
砰咣...  
亚久那一侧的车窗被消防斧砸碎，光一剥开碎玻璃从外面伸手进来打开车锁，剛趁机双手想要挣脱，被亚久扣住动弹不得，光一急速走到剛那一侧，打开车门，先给了堂本亚久一拳。  
光一把剛拖出来，拉上自己的车，急速离开了酒店地库。  
手背和手腕上都是刚才弄碎玻璃划到的血痕。堂本剛只盯着那双血淋淋的手看，一时不知道说什么。  
滴滴滴。  
剛的手机响了。  
“剛少爷，您是自己出去了么？我在老地方转角处等了您很久。”  
怕渡边担心，并不打算说出实情，  
“对不起渡边先生，我搭朋友的车出去忘记跟您说了，您回本宅吧，家里晚上还有很多事儿要您忙。”  
“好的少爷，明天周末，您好好休息，如果要用车跟我说一声，我来接您。”  
“好的渡边先生，晚安。”  
挂了电话手还在抖，强装镇定的语气总算没有破功。  
手被堂本光一握住。  
“你好好开车吧。”  
“我调到自动驾驶模式了。送你回家？”  
今晚不想一个人度过这种话实在说不出口。  
“嗯，好。谢谢。”  
按照堂本剛的指引开到他家楼下，光一看着堂本剛，想跟他说晚安，  
不过堂本剛先开了口。  
“怎么知道我在那儿的？”  
“车子刚从公司开出来，就看到你上了堂本亚久的车，看到你上车时候的表情了，讨厌他或者害怕他的话也很正常吧，你不用什么都装那么厉害的样子。”  
堂本剛像是被人看穿弱处似的，毫无预兆地哭起来。  
眼睛突然红红地，大颗大颗地滴下眼泪，手还在抖，好像委屈终于有了发泄口。  
堂本光一倒是给慌了。  
“剛君？”光一叫着，用手指拨去对方的眼泪。  
“今天谢谢你。手...自己回去清理处理好，我今天遇到太多事情，就不请你上楼了，安全到家发邮件给我。”说着摊出手心要求交换社交软件账号。  
堂本光一的头像是一个轮胎...  
堂本剛的头像是自己画的肌肉男...

不敢请堂本光一上楼啊...自己情绪的波动影响了信息素的挥发，孤A寡O的，怕自己太冲动...  
到了家洗完澡总算是平复一些，手腕上还有被扣住的指痕，吸了一口气，吹干头发窝回床上，看到手机闪了一下。  
“剛君，我到家咯。”  
“光一，今天谢谢你，对不起了，手上的伤记得处理好，晚安~”后面跟着一堆星星月亮打呼睡觉的颜文字。  
“放心吧，小伤罢了，晚安。”  
真是爱耍帅啊~笑着刚想把手机放到床头柜的充电座上，手机又闪了，  
“剛君又说谢谢，又说对不起的，要不，跟我约会来报答我吧？”  
堂本剛在这一头看着这消息嗤嗤地笑，  
“去哪里约会？”  
“这种事不是应该你来选？”  
...  
暖色灯光下，舒适地陷进床垫，手机屏幕不停闪着。  
今夜，先让自己的心放松一下。

06\. 我很麻烦请你做好觉悟

选衣服时候在自己身上比划的那一点点接触，水族馆暗色灯光下长发遮住一半的侧脸，看到鱼在透明器皿中的寂寞眼神，吃甜品时候的表情，停车场快下车时候故意回头看过来的眼睛。  
完全是个迷。

人生初次的约会。  
跟堂本剛初次的约会。

在无奈烦恼的悸动中结束了。  
在酒吧出手神速挥发一下信息素就招来小蝴蝶们的强A堂本光一，超高年龄段地陷入青春恋爱烦恼。

“什么？也就是说，在他家车库的时候，在你车上，Kiss了对吧？”  
“唔...姑且算是的...他...很可爱..”  
长濑看着堂本光一像是遇到烦恼般诉说着初恋心事，可能现在脑中还在执著着对方的气味，一脸痴汉的样子...重新认识了堂本光一！  
“所以，那你的烦恼是什么？”长濑没好气地问着。  
“我真的不太懂，他总是一副拒人千里的样子...”  
“诶？”长濑也不太懂...  
... ...

“剛君，剛君未来的梦想是什么？”母亲温和地笑着问道。  
“想学画画，音乐，还有篮球，要做篮球巨星！”  
母亲脸色一怔，“诶？真的？可不能跟你父亲也这样说哦！”  
母亲伸手抚着小小的剛的头发，拍着他的背拥抱着。  
...  
从梦中醒来的时候闹钟还没有响，眼角泛着水气，习以为常得用手背擦着，起床去洗漱。  
上车后跟渡边先生互相问候了之后看着窗外发呆。  
“少爷，后天，我开车来陪您去祭拜夫人吧？”  
“亚久生日今年怎么安排？父亲每年都利用这个时机去拉拢各方，你要忙的事情那么多，叫下面一个信得过的来接我就行了，也不要麻烦小智，你们都去忙亚久生日的事，要让小智多注意亚久的状态，父亲逼得太紧的时候，他需要人在身边，良子用不上，他母亲也根本不管不顾，亚久最近状态可能不太好，你叫小智注意一些。”  
“少爷，您最近见过亚久少爷？”  
“唔...见过一次。”  
渡边不再问下去。剛如常在前一个拐角处下车，进了公司。

刚走到公司大门口，堂本亚久在大门左侧站着。  
堂本剛怔住，却往亚久那一处走去，手臂被人从后面拉住，回头一看，是堂本光一。  
“你为什么要过去？”  
这一拉引来众人侧目，正是上班进公司高峰时候，剛拖着光一往边上走，目光看着亚久那里，眼看着亚久跟随着光一和剛走到一个红路灯开外的街边绿荫道。  
“你为什么要过去？他上次做了什么你不记得了？才几天？”堂本光一露出了堂本剛这几月来没有看到过的神色，情绪的波动牵引着信息素的散发。  
剛正要开口，被跟上来的堂本亚久插了嘴，  
“堂本光一，关你什么事？剛的事什么时候轮到你来管？”  
光一根本不理会，继续盯着堂本剛，“你为什么要理他？你为什么要过去？”  
好似除了这句话之外，问不出别的话了。  
“我们的事情，我现在跟你说不清楚，总之，亚久也不是什么危险的人。”堂本剛侧着脸，睫毛依然忽闪着，就这样看过去的话，跟平常悠然自得的样子并没有什么两样。  
“哈？？”堂本光一一脸不可置信，终于还是松手放开了堂本剛的手臂。  
剛转身对着堂本亚久，  
“今天又来干什么？现在就说清楚。”  
“你让堂本光一滚开！凭什么他要听到我跟你的对话？”  
光一像是一口气噎在胸口，被这么一说还真想转身走，却反手被堂本剛牵住手臂处的衣袖，  
“你有什么事情快说！”  
手抓堂本光一的衣袖抓地很紧。  
堂本亚久走得靠近了一些，光一不自觉地挡在剛的身侧，  
“生日会结束之后，我想跟你一起去祭拜阿姨。”  
“嗯，知道了。我等你来接我。”剛吸了一口气，看向路边其他地方，“就这样吧。再见。”说罢拉着光一往公司方向走。

堂本光一超低气压地往公司走，堂本剛跟在两三步之后的左侧。  
“早。”一如往常地跟前台打着招呼。

“这两个人，怎么最近总是黏在一起？”  
“你还不知道么？双堂本西皮早就已经在设计部和程序部两处纷纷传开了。”  
“诶~~~~？！”礼子在八卦消息中失恋了！

最近一直聊天气氛活跃的“磕堂本组”也随着堂本光一进办公室的超不寻常气氛开启了新一天的会话。  
生田：老大是不是跟隔壁部长吵架了？刚进来气压超低，表情超级可怕，好久没见老大这种表情了。以前拼死赶项目3天不睡都不会这么可怕。  
麻薯：肯定吵架了，我们剛部长也进办公室了，也超可怕。  
松崎：拜托不要啊~~~~可怕的老大我受不了，我会心理压力超级大！！！  
@长濑  
生田：尼桑知道怎么回事么？  
长濑：一句话，扣酱还没搞定小妖精！  
众人：哦~~~~~~

从未解过恋爱难题的堂本光一有点自暴自弃。

午饭时间。  
“老大去食堂吃饭吧？”  
被长濑和斗真拉着去了食堂，看见堂本剛没事儿人一样在跟组员聊天。  
笑起来还真是可爱。  
互相看了一眼之后继续跟周围的人聊着，没有再多看一眼。

恋爱不顺利断了床伴关系内心不舒坦的堂本光一决心留下来加班。

11点多。程序部剩光一一个人，准备去茶水间泡一杯咖啡继续工作。  
进了门发现堂本剛在摆弄咖啡机，在换新的咖啡豆。  
见到光一进来点了一下头打招呼，  
“光一部长也加班？”  
“怎么到这里的茶水间？”  
“我们那边的咖啡机坏了，你们这儿的豆子酸味太重，我稍微换一下。”  
“我喝下了觉得没什么不妥。”  
“没什么不妥这个标准在我这儿还不够。”  
差点砸嘴，穷讲究。  
“觉得我麻烦的话离我远一点就可以了。”堂本剛盯着光一的眼睛直言不讳，  
“还有堂本亚久的事情也是，家里的事，也不想多牵扯外人进来。”  
来了来了，拒人千里的姿态愈加明目张胆。“堂本亚久”就是“我们”，我就是“外人”。  
堂本光一的怒气已经无法控制，强烈的信息素味道冲击着剛的嗅觉，  
“光一？”剛微蹙着眉头转头对着光一说道，“觉得麻烦的话，还是离我远一些。”重复了刚才的话，咖啡机识时务地运转成功，注满一杯咖啡，堂本剛正要端着一杯清咖啡转身走。  
手腕被光一反扣住，“什么叫‘觉得麻烦的话’？”，说着加重了扣住的手，拉人凑近自己，趁着唇舌间交换的空档才勉强可以吸一点气，快窒息的危险，苦甜的清新和熟醉的魅惑好像挺合称的，交织出新的好闻的气味。  
一个吻而已，呼不过气...  
堂本剛故意装着柔弱，动了动被扣得太紧的手腕，  
“光一，痛~”  
堂本光一这才缓过神来，松了手。  
剛挪了挪手中咖啡杯的位子，向茶水间门口走去，转身对着堂本光一说，  
“唔...我很麻烦，这点先请你做好准备，唔...加完班尽早回去休息。”  
故作镇定离开程序部的背影软软的，圆圆的肩头也十分诱人，就...让人想骂脏话的那种程度的可爱。

07\. 小颗糖  
刚出生就是讨人喜欢的可爱的小少爷。  
长得可爱，体力也很不赖，毅力也很优秀，学习能力很强，做什么都效果惊人。  
天才，大概就是类似这样的人物...么？  
“不用等分化就知道，剛少爷肯定是A啊！”  
堂本家上上下下都这么流传着。  
在啪啦啪啦的掌声和甜到要沁出蜜汁的浇灌中，堂本剛慢慢长大。

有些方面却是比同龄人钝感的。

“你看到没有？堂本家的那位少爷，刚才午休的时候跟旁边人打闹的样子。”  
“是啊是啊，他是不是还喂旁边人吃了一口三明治？同社团的前辈么？”  
“他这种样子跟那些整天勾搭Alpha的s a o O有什么区别？看着好讨厌~”  
“他就是那种人啊，好像任何人都应该爱他似的，他们家整天一副笃定堂本剛是强A的样子，真是令人生气啊~他不是还没分化么...”  
“哼~等着呗，都说越早分化越容易是A，他到现在还没分化~还不一定怎么样呢~”

青春期的男女们的口舌之快有时候最为赤裸恶毒。

不过在球场上疯打篮球的堂本剛丝毫不知，自己永远是同学们话题中心的人物——无论这话题是好是坏。

空气中的湿度加重了高温的难熬，闷热的午后，回到休息室拼命灌水的堂本剛试图缓和流汗带来的虚脱感。  
只是一瞬，他便觉得不对劲。  
冲到渡边车上的时候，绯红色已经从脸颊爬到脖子根。  
等到了家里，回忆生理课上所学习的知识，吃了抑制剂洗完澡换了干净的衣服。  
暂且，吃了初次分化通用性别的抑制剂。  
抑制剂的药效维护着分化夜表面的和平。  
生理上奇妙的变化控制着堂本剛，生物的本能是可怕的，初次体验欲望而不可求的空虚感侵蚀少年的躯体，药物的效果带来了生理的平静，心里却空寂无奈。  
还来不及体会青春期的惆怅，就要迎面堂本家的现实。  
堂本剛分化成Omega。  
事实已定，一切都已经不一样。

父亲的变化，最另堂本剛难以招架。

小时候，每次完成好任何学习，学累了就爱钻到父亲怀里，像猫咪似的一个劲儿蹭。十多岁之后，其他孩子跟父母越来越有距离，堂本剛跟父亲母亲都还很亲昵，虽不会像小时候那样，但拿着成绩单在父亲面前甩一甩露出骄傲的微笑还是有的。  
分化后没多久的期末。  
拿着满满A+的成绩单在父亲面前展示的时候，父亲却在皱眉，  
“哼，我说呢，怎么从小就这么爱撒娇。原来是这样~呵~”

堂本剛的甜腻气味越发浓郁。  
篮球社的更衣室有分ABO的性别，球队没有Omega的队员，所以O的更衣室从来没有人使用，渐渐成了储藏室。以前剛还没分化，又是主力队员，一直跟那些Alpha在一个更衣室。  
这天练习结束后，剛跟平常一样回更衣室换衣服。  
更衣室里好像没有其他人。  
刚手向上脱运动背心，手腕却从后面被人握住，  
“剛，你真的觉得你还继续在这里换衣服好嘛？”  
是平时关系很好一直一起练习的篮球社前辈。  
“大家都被你的甜味搞的没心思好好练习，这几天...大家都盯着你看你没觉得么？”  
堂本剛放下要脱的运动服，转过身来。  
学长被他直视着，躲避了目光。还以为下一秒堂本剛就要哭出来。  
奇怪的是，开口说话的时候，堂本剛的脸已经冷了下来，  
“对不起学长，我知道了，我会提交退社申请的，给大家造成的困扰，实在抱歉。”  
鞠躬离去。  
堂本剛运动服都没换。  
再也没有出现在这个篮球场上，也再也没有出现在这个学校。

听说，是家里人安排转学去了Omega专门校。

分化之后的种种经历让堂本剛对生理本能有着来自心理底层的抗拒。  
至今有过不少Beta床伴，却从不跟人一起度过特殊时期，堂本剛的心理医师对他说，  
“你是要感谢科技，让你可以不用随着生理本能去寻找伴侣度日，但是也是因为科技的发展，生理的平静和心理的需求，形成了断层。其实现代社会，这种心理上的亚健康人群越来越多哦~”  
堂本剛总是淡淡笑笑，自己倒没觉得自己有什么心理亚健康。  
起初拗不过堂本亚久这个烦人精的嘱咐才来面诊的心理医师，至今倒成了每个月固定可以平静聊天的对象。  
“剛先生最近，除了家里的事依旧烦着您之外，生活上是不是有了什么变化？”心理医师的声音沙哑，语气一直平静，但听上去总像是在开玩笑。  
“诶？中居先生怎么这么说？”  
“没有变化？”  
“诶...不知道算不算变化...有个人出现，也是个棘手的角色。”  
“让剛先生感到棘手，真是不得了。该不会，是个英俊冷艳有时候又冒点儿傻气的强Alpha吧？”  
中居对着堂本剛闷红的脸瞪大的眼笑起来。  
傻孩子，在我面前，别想藏住事儿~  
“试着放开一点心，也许会发现生活也没有那么糟糕~”  
临走时心理医师像是无意地对着堂本剛说道。

微欠身合上门道别，回到车上，大概是因为中居先生的话？怎么满脑子都是堂本光一这张脸。  
生闷气。  
滋滋。手机震动了。  
“剛尼桑，下周末的team building，明天到了公司要抽签哦~”

设计部和程序部两组人聚在设计部的大会议厅。  
“怎么每次有这种两个部门聚集的事儿都是我们程序部跑来你们设计部啊？”福田刚坐下就开始抱怨。  
被风间用文件夹拍了一下头，“闭嘴~我们这儿会议室大~”  
“我们老大都整天往你们设计部跑，我们集体出动个一次两次也没什么~”斗真故意瞄着两位堂本笑着说道。  
被堂本光一用文件夹拍了一下头，“闭嘴！”  
堂本光一被堂本剛白了一眼。  
“抽签开始，行程有3个，一个是山上的camp，一个是大house的home party式BBQ，还有一个是温泉，三个行程都是周五下午出发住两晚周日中午开始往市内赶，时间安排上是一致的，希望大家抽到自己比较心仪的那一个。抽到红色的是野营，抽到黄色的是home party，抽到蓝色的是温泉。”  
“拜托我要温泉~蓝色蓝色~”  
“啊~我想去野营，拜托红色~”  
“剛桑想去哪个？”最近很痴迷部长的杰西问道。  
“我？随便吧~最好是home party或者温泉吧~我是indoor派~”  
“老大你想去哪个？”斗真问道。  
堂本光一把斗真和长濑拉到一边，  
“等会你们俩抽完别急着给别人看到，我们三个人互通有无~”  
“哦~扣酱，那我们等那边儿先抽看他颜色~”长濑识相地接话。  
“老大，我随时随地做好跟您换签纸的准备~”斗真狗腿道。  
杰西眉开眼笑，因为剛部长和自己都抽中的是home party。  
“剛桑，抽到自己比较心仪的了呢！”杰西笑道。  
那边坐着聊天了，这边儿三个哭丧着脸。  
堂本光一蓝色，长濑和斗真都是红色。堂本光一摇头想着老天也不助他一臂，正颓丧一张脸，风间走过登记结果的时候，手下换了一张黄色给堂本光一，  
“尼桑，你的是黄色，登记好了哦~”  
磕堂本组马上响起来了  
长濑：俊介Good job! 关键时候还是看你！@风间  
斗真：你小子可以啊~搞半天揽了放投票箱记登记表的活儿都是为了我们老大的终身幸福啊！@风间  
松崎：什么情况？我抽到红色。  
福田：什么情况？我抽到蓝色。  
风间：没什么情况。我去抽黄色，帮你们看着两位老大，别出岔子。  
长濑：还是你@风间靠谱，兄弟！

天公倒是很作美，冬末初春的冷被大太阳吞噬掉一大半。  
“两位部长，坐最前面这一排。”在大巴车门口，风间笑着眼睛眯成一条线。  
堂本光一此时倒是不知道该谢风间还是跟他说一声“不用了，好像太刻意了”。  
跟堂本剛并排坐那么近，首先，再没个几天自己就快易感期了，对于自己来说是一个身心大折磨。  
其次一个问题是，堂本光一他，不会聊天。  
嗯是的，堂本光一他从来没有找人主动攀谈过。  
堂本剛悠然自得地坐下来，没啥特别。  
“剛君，抽到home party是自己比较喜欢的行程么？”  
“嗯，算是吧，我只要不是野营都可以，住帐篷我不行。”堂本剛皱起眉头来，圆圆的鼻子形成的皱纹却像某种小动物在感叹。  
“噗~”堂本光一笑出声来。  
堂本剛瞪着眼睛看他，“你干嘛啊？笑什么？！”  
就...觉得你太可爱啊~  
“笑...笑我们俩一样啊~我也是，住帐篷我不行~”哄小孩子的语气说出这些话。  
“不要乱唬人好吧？”堂本剛又生气。  
堂本光一又特别开心。逗他总是特别开心。

说是大House，其实不止一大栋，每组行程大概十几个人，每栋楼可以住五六个人，公司给租了3栋独栋屋，外面看上去，树屋的屋顶是圆形的，木质的结构看上去古朴自然，内饰却很现代化和舒适，阳台上看出去都是绿色，树屋层层叠叠在山腰，自然的惬意尽在眼底。  
又到了风间要出马的时候了。  
在三栋楼门口，大家可以自由组合跟谁一起住。  
眼看大家三三两两，都找好了同房间的伙伴，两位部长却没人敢去招惹。  
杰西倒是不怕。  
“剛桑，我能跟你同一个屋子住么？”  
“你一个A，你们部长是O，你觉得你这样合适么？小年轻~”风间阻止道。  
“好啦~大家都找同性好朋友住一屋哦~我们两位老大威严过人，没人敢跟他们同屋，正好，房间也有多的，两位就都住1号楼，一人一个房间，OK，大家各自回房间，冰箱里的食材都是酒店刚刚新鲜准备的，烧烤工具在阳台，迷你吧的饮料自取，不够的打前台电话再要，公司买单，大家玩得开心！”

烤鱼的时候烤盘的热气和太阳的热气上下夹击，堂本剛边眯着眼睛边烤着。  
“你没问题么？”堂本光一凑上来问。  
“嗯~大概...”黏黏糊糊地回复着，堂本光一手还来不及凑上去要烤夹，被旁边人的声音打断，  
“剛桑，我来烤吧？”杰西叫唤道，被风间拉走。  
“诶？”堂本剛抬了一下头不见人。  
烤夹倒是被堂本光一抢走，开始烤起来，堂本剛也不好意思独自回房间清闲着，在堂本光一身边给人拿着小电扇吹风。  
“怎么要我们两个去伺候他们？”堂本光一抱怨道。  
“部长多做点儿事也是应该的~fufufu~”堂本剛笑道。

该不会不知道风间为了你们阳台上的烧烤二人世界花了多少力气吧...欸...

“光一君怎么这么爱流汗，这么怕热的么？”  
“剛君不热么？”堂本光一抬眼看他，这么大的太阳和烤肉的火，怎么还那么白得透明，根本不见他流汗。  
“剛君难道是冰块做的么？”白得像刚刚喝过的乳酸菌饮料。  
“光一君难道是火做的么？这么热~汗涔涔地流~”  
“我没手擦汗了~你帮我~”堂本光一故意要求道。  
“你烤肉，还得配个我伺候你？！”  
“不敢不敢~”说着还配合堂本剛凑上来擦汗的手帕略微曲一下小腿放低一点，让对方擦起来更方便。  
“光一君烤肉挺擅长的？”  
“这个可能还行，料理的话，不太擅长，炒个饭煮个意面的程度吧，剛君呢？”  
“喜欢做饭~”  
“下周末去我家Home party？不烤肉了吧？一起做点什么好吃的？”堂本光一悄悄在剛耳边邀约道。  
剛把光一刚刚考好的牛肉切了一块拿在手里，喂到光一嘴边，  
“好吃？”问道。  
“嗯~好吃~剛君也吃一块试试~烤的人的特别优待嘛~可以先吃到~”  
堂本剛笑起来。  
“嗯？去不去？我家的Home party？”光一又凑到耳边问了一遍。  
“你一早来接我一起去超市买食材~”剛凑到光一耳边轻声回道，说完继续切手上的肉，光一在旁边笑得合不拢嘴。

吃肉的时候喝了很多啤酒，烤肉和啤酒一起吃起来很爽快。堂本剛才半杯下肚脸已经烧红，堂本光一又凑到耳边问有没有事。  
“头晕么？”  
“还好。”堂本剛一边还在盼着吃烤布丁。  
转头问道，“烤箱的布丁谁在顾？好了没？我想吃~”  
堂本光一又笑起来~  
堂本剛半分醉意，平时不好意思说得话倒是更愿意说了，  
“光一君怎么总是笑我？我长得很好笑吗？”  
光一摸摸那人后脑勺，  
“不是长得好笑，是你太可爱~”又凑到耳边咬耳朵。  
堂本剛脸本来就红，现在再涨红一点也没人发现。

堂本剛的酒量比光一想象的还要差，撑到烤布丁出炉，吃完甜点了了心愿的堂本剛像是不想再死撑守岁的小孩子般，拍拍堂本光一的腿想要躺下。其他人也都喝得七七八八，又笑又闹起来，光一让剛躺在自己腿上，桌子底下，摸着他的头发和白到特别显红的脸蛋。  
睡着的样子怎么这么可爱~

08\. 我一直都会在的  
早就不是十几岁的小孩子，答应来家里约会的时候，已经隐约做好了心理预期。

好像自然做什么事情都很顺畅。

从前，在心里，模模糊糊就有想象过，跟亲近的人挽着手臂，去逛超市的食材区，新鲜的蔬菜，肉，果汁，牛奶，还有各种调味酱料，满满地放上一推车，然后跟对方可以相视笑着再去甜品区看一看，或者，再买个冰激凌。

一起做菜的时候也是很奇妙的体验，好像，很久以前就这样一个人弄腌料一个人切蔬菜了。堂本剛像是允许自己此刻逃避现实般，享受着这一天的平静惬意。

堂本光一在堂本剛面前，好像自然就会放松起来。  
在光一眼里看过去，一切也是奇妙的景象。家里的厨房很久没有人待过，边切洗蔬菜边偷看身边的剛，好奇怪，那人好像会微微发出光来的，身体四周都显示出柔和来，家里好像因为他在而散发出好闻温暖的气息。  
“啊疼！”  
偷看发呆过头的结果自然就是，切蔬菜的时候切到手指了。  
剛依着光一所言找到碘酒棉棒和创可贴。  
“你真是的~这么一点事情就会这样~啊~~伤口还不浅啊~消毒的时候可能有点疼哦”  
手上轻柔地拆开消毒棉棒在往伤口上涂涂点点，嘴里一直黏黏糊糊地在抱怨。  
也许是这种黏黏糊糊的语调，也许是因为要消毒而突然的凑近，剛的头发明明垂在脖子上没有碰到光一，光一但却觉得痒。  
光一用食指抬起对方的下巴，啊...就是这种眼神，不行了...  
像是到了极限似的掠夺了对方的嘴唇。  
“手...唔...”剛的口腔被夺回，没有可以发声的自由。  
一手扣着圆圆的肩头，一手抵着对方后脑的长发，手指也痴迷似的插进发丝里。  
好喜欢你的头发。  
从来没有过这种体验。  
亲吻从额头开始，然后是下巴，边搂在一起躺倒在床上，边亲到脖子，然后是耳朵。  
舔着耳朵的时候，剛发出了一丝丝很可爱的闷哼声。  
听到后更坏心眼地咬上去，腺体就在很近的地方，气味浓郁地撺掇出来，引得光一自己也不好受。  
说起来也很奇怪。  
真的很奇怪。  
明明嘴上手上做着一些自己似乎熟悉的动作，心里却恍惚地没底。  
光一自上看下去的时候，衣衫已经被揉乱的身下这人，明明胸口起伏着，一根手指因为刚刚的挑动而抵在嘴唇那里啃咬着，头发也胡乱垂在颈间，轻轻发出好听的喘息。   
怎么做到的...你是？为什么会做着这些引诱我的动作又散发出这种不可亲近的气息？  
像是不甘心承认对方的距离感，堂本光一不死心地更用力迎上去，手热热地握起了对方早已肿胀起来的分身，引得剛又一次泄露出好听的声音，手胡乱抓着床单。  
光一温和地亲上对方的眼睑，凑在耳边说着我去找一下润滑之类的话。却被剛一把抓住。  
咦？  
房间内有皮带金属扣和皮质摩擦的声音，剛用手握在对方根部，露出的舌尖拉出一点点银丝，剛闭眼舔舐对方的分身，先是慢慢地由尖端部分轻轻舔，然后是中间部分，又热又硬，抬眼看了光一一眼，迎面看到光一像是心疼自己般地的眼神，剛张大的嘴巴把整根都用力吞了进去，强烈感受到光一倒吸了一口气，光一的手揉进自己的头发，不由地做着按向喉头深处的助力动作，剛因为深压在喉咙口而感到难受，却又享受着这种压迫感，近乎自虐的配合着光一抵在自己后脑勺的动作加深吞吐。  
Ha...ha...ha...  
眼睛红了，光一又从上面的视角看下去，简直一片太过刺激心脏的场景——并没有想过剛会为他用嘴巴。看着他发红的眼睛，嘴角泄出的一点液体，好似有了跟对方亲近一些的错觉。  
进入的时候，已经湿到发出淫荡的黏腻声。  
唔...  
光一也难忍地发出一些些闷声。  
剛却像是还在忍耐。  
光一凑在耳边舔着，身下动作加重，轻声道，  
“发出声音也没关系哦..更加..”  
“嗯...ha...”终于又听到一些泄露出的好听的声音。  
用手掰开了剛放在嘴唇下的手指，已经咬得齿印深嵌。  
光一又舔着手指上的齿印。  
啊...又...不行了...这个人太...  
光一又加重了下身的抽动，双手揉着剛的头发，  
“Tsuyo~ ”柔柔地低吟跟激烈身下的动作不符合般进行着。  
整个房间木质清香和果味甜香充斥着，仿佛橙色和紫色并开的妖艳的花。  
... ...

剛趴着光一的手臂睡了过去，光一见他睡熟了，轻轻移开手臂想回厨房去做菜。  
没多久，房间里传来剛的声音，  
“光一？”  
光一从厨房回到房间，迎面看到的确实一张好像快要哭出来的脸。  
“怎么了？”  
剛笑着说要起来去冲澡，然后再一起做饭。  
嗯？刚刚明明一副好像快要哭出来的样子？是我看错了？

这样一弄，错过了午饭的时间，一起做完生姜烧肉饭，蔬菜汤和烤鱼的时候，已经是晚饭的时间了。  
还想提出要不要今晚就留在这里，还没开口，  
“明天想自己在家休息一下，吃完收拾一下我就回去了。”剛笑着温和地说。  
“哦...好。我送你回去。”  
“嗯。”又送上一张满笑的脸。

是，我们错觉吧？总觉得有种，他快要哭出来的样子。是我的错觉吧？

回去的车上，收音机里放着慢悠悠的蓝调似的音乐，因为刚刚的情事身上还有很浓的光一的味道。剛看着窗外放空脑袋似的发呆。  
到了楼下，刚想挥手跟剛说晚安和再见的光一，突然拉住了剛的手臂。  
剛疑惑地转头，顺着光一目光盯着地方向看过去，是堂本亚久。  
“没事的。”剛笑着拍拍光一抓紧的手。

亚久看到光一干脆把车停在路面临时停车处，堂本剛跟堂本光一一起下了车。  
还没走很近，亚久就嗅到剛身上的味道。  
斜眼看了一下堂本光一，转头卖乖地看向剛。  
“剛，父亲说这种并购案你很有经验，让我搞不懂就来找你讨教。”  
“谁送你来的？”剛温吞地回道。  
“小智啊，他在车里等着。”  
“以后这种公事不要找到我住处。”  
“那今天休息日，我有什么办法。嗯？”亚久手向上指指，想上楼。  
光一贴剛越来越近，挡在剛身前。  
剛手抓着光一的手臂，“光一你先回去，我跟亚久到附近咖啡馆说并购案的事，我只要跟他说一些要点就可以。很快就好。”  
“哈？”堂本光一发出无法理解的惊呼。  
被气得说不出话，堂本光一转头往自己车方向走，临走前再回头看了一眼堂本剛和堂本亚久，堂本剛背对着自己的方向没有回头，堂本亚久很明显得，白了自己一眼。  
光一看着剛进了车，跟堂本亚久一起做了后排。  
一拳敲在车门上。  
上午割坏的地方渗出血。

好久没见小智，长成大男人的样子了。  
“剛少爷，亚久少爷。”  
“小智，我们去前面的咖啡馆。”  
“好的。”  
堂本剛打发亚久先下车，让他去前面便利店给自己买一盒止头疼的药。  
“嗯，就是以前一直用的那种。”剛柔声对亚久说道，“你去帮我买一下，我很久没见亚久，跟他聊几句。”  
“嗯。”亚久乖乖听话下车。  
确定亚久关上车门，前倾身体问小智，  
“父亲最近怎么样？对亚久有没有怎么样？良子和晴美阿姨的状态怎么样？良子有没有做什么多余的事？”  
“剛少爷，太太和良子小姐基本还是跟以前一直差不多，太太跟老爷不太有正面交流或冲突，太太忙着自己收藏的画品和拍卖品的事，良子小姐好像一直想找合适的结婚对象离开本宅，亚久少爷的事情，基本上没有人可以商量，老爷的情绪...时而好一些吧。”  
“亚久还有去心理医师那边么？”  
“最近本社太忙，很久没去了...还有...剛少爷...”  
“你说，小智。”  
“今天亚久少爷是盘算着要来见您，刻意控制了，他平时，喝酒喝得很厉害...我...我每晚根本劝不住...”小智带着一点哭腔。  
“小智，他日程排得在满也要让他恢复心理医师那里的访诊，记住了？”  
“嗯...”  
“有事就找我。亚久只有你了，小智。”  
“我明白的，剛少爷。”  
正说到这儿，亚久开了车门。  
“剛，买好了，我们进去吧？”  
“好。”

堂本亚久很少出门，平时就在本宅和公司两点一线，周末都在忙公司的事，这种平价轻松氛围的咖啡馆更是没来过。  
他其实也知道剛不让他上楼的顾虑。  
剛再跟他说这一类并购案要注意的一些共同的地方。  
他坐在剛旁边，完全听不见去。  
全是他和堂本光一混合在一起的味道。  
心绪不定。  
“亚久？”  
回过神来。  
为什么堂本光一就可以。  
没有说出口，这种话，也是不太可能在这种地方说出口。  
“堂本亚久！”剛又唤了他一声，“你都不用记一下么？”  
“哦。”亚久在笔记本上记起了剛说的几个实际操作中的要点。  
堂本剛叹了一口气，想想自家弟弟做一点点事都举步维艰，偌大一个公司，没一个有能力的亲信么？要大周末来找我这个同父异母被断绝关系的哥哥？

剛就着冰摩卡吃下了止痛药。跟亚久说自己去咖啡馆门外透口气，让他先整理刚刚并购案的要点，整理好了出来叫他让他再看一遍。亚久点了头继续手上的资料整理。

夜色在这种时节是跟冷气一样浓重的。咖啡馆在小街的初始，向里延伸是各种随着夜色逐渐亮起的夜宵喝酒的小店。剛刚出咖啡店透口气，哈出的白起仿佛在用形态诉说着冷冽。今天也发生了不少事，刚吃下药，针对头疼，似乎还没有起药效。  
正发着呆。  
走过了两个喝醉的人。  
堂本剛的甜味掺杂着一点色气的他香。  
其中一个酒鬼凑近握住剛的手臂，  
“小Omega，你好好闻啊~”  
正在发呆的剛先是被吓了一跳，随后皱起眉来，正想要甩开那人的手，  
“我杀了你！”堂本亚久一拳挥了上去。  
对方鼻子流出了血，另一个醉鬼举起手上的酒瓶喊着，  
“臭小子！！”朝着亚久头的方向砸去，剛快步过去护住亚久，酒瓶砸在剛的后脑勺。  
后脑勺渗出血来，剛觉得晕，亚久吓得一下怔住了，才反应过来想用手护住剛的后脑勺，身边一股苦橙松雪气味飘过。  
剛捂着后脑勺，眼睛红红的，抬头看到光一，忍不住扑了个满怀掉出泪来。  
“光一...”  
光一抱住。干脆横抱起来直接往自己车方向走。  
小智本来在车里打盹，才惊醒赶到亚久身边。  
亚久看着光一抱着剛离开，眼神黯淡下来。  
“亚久少爷，您没事吧？”  
“我们回去吧，小智。”  
“是，少爷。”

车上光一的味道很冲。剛调高了空调排气。  
“现在痛不痛？”  
光一开车的间隙转头问，“马上到医院了。”  
“对不起...”  
“你什么时候对我放下一点防备就不会再说什么‘对不起’了...”  
“...”剛没有回话。  
“我会一直在的，剛，一直都在。”趁着红灯转头跟对方说着，凑近亲了一下额头。

链接：https://pan.baidu.com/s/1uvFyV6n3mcJEIYjn-AiHug   
提取码：5124

09\. 隔·阂  
正是工作中。整个程序部陷入忙碌却有条不紊地节奏中，敲打键盘声，小声讨论声，还有堂本部长面对审核部分认真的情绪和神态，都是程序部的日常。  
手机几乎常年调在静音状态的光一，最近把手机的静音开关切换到另一边，怕错过那人万一会来的联络，不过也怕有声音打扰工作，把音量调到了最小。  
这阵子之后，在说不清道不明的关系下，把堂本剛的头像设成了置顶聊天。  
不过自那天送他去医院之后，堂本剛一次也没有主动联络过。  
除了工作的客户之外，会私下联系光一的人本就不多。  
调到有声音的手机甚少响起。  
突然，“滴滴”。  
堂本光一瞬时暂停了手头的工作，转头看了一眼手机。  
的确是堂本，只不过不是他心心念念的那一个。  
是堂本良子。  
“光一君，这周五晚上有一个小型聚会，希望光一君务必抽空参加，我父亲也会在场。麻烦了。”  
工作上的应酬邀约，大客户，不能推的那种。

直到到了会场堂本光一都还没明白过来——都是西装革履的男性和精心打扮的女性，还分了A和O的座位区域，并没有B参加。  
堂本良子挽着堂本充实到场，不久之后堂本亚久跟上次开车跟在他旁边的人也进场了，光一记得剛说过他叫小智。  
堂本光一看着这个局觉得不对劲，低头正琢磨着该不会是...？刘海遮住一边眼睛，凌冽的鼻梁和现在的表情都给人距离感。堂本良子故意视而不见这份冷漠，微笑着走过来。  
“良子小姐，这些，并不是平常贵公司的客户和合作单位。”  
“光一君也应该多参加这种聚会，你看，对面那桌都盯着你看，光一君实在是太吸引人注意了。”  
光一心理了了半分，不过看到堂本充实也到场，也实在觉得诡异。正想不出什么话应对，眼看着堂本充实向自己这边走来。  
光一做了商业式的礼貌问候。  
堂本充实却不同往常地露出亲切地微笑。眉目间因为笑纹而显露出平时不曾见过的温和。  
“光一君不用这么拘谨，今天不是商务场合。可以放松一些。对面的那些小姐，似乎都盯着光一君看呢。”堂本充实还调侃起来。  
光一除了摇头表示不敢不敢哪里有这种事之外，并说不上其他话。  
“我们家良子也是，自从认识了光一君，其他相亲场合都不愿意去，所以这一次这种聚会，良子说了，如果光一君不参加，她也不来了哦~”  
堂本光一惶恐。倒是没想过大财阀会这么看得起他。是公司大客户，得罪不得，但也不至于公私不分为了客户卖了自己吧？虽然...卖给你们家另一位堂本大少爷是可以的...这话也不适合现在说呀...  
光一只得继续摇头摆脑那一招，点头微笑，想要装糊涂糊弄过去今晚这一局。  
酒会上有主持人安排行程，这种大型婚活，光一也是第一次参加，还是被骗来的。  
交换座位的时候，十五分钟对谈的时候，做小游戏的时候，堂本光一5次活动4次都是搭档堂本良子。维持表面的绅士和微笑是光一最后能做的事情。  
心理的煎熬没人看得出。毕竟在外装腔作势，堂本光一还是有一手的。  
良子今夜似乎很愉快，自由谈话时候只盯着光一一个人，由于是麒麟堂组的局，良子本就是这个聚会的中心人物之一，光一被追着不放，难免遭受各种不同的目光。  
活动终于结束，良子微笑着要光一再多留一会陪她去家里品红酒，光一借口明天一早要赶飞机去出差。  
良子的脸色不好看，光一也只得边赔笑着边离开。

呼....  
总算结束了一场莫名其妙被骗去的婚活！

回到家停好车找了长濑出来喝酒，想要为可怕的周末挽回一些愉快。

“什么？堂本良子这不是骗婚么？”  
“别说得那么难听，只是一场婚活。”  
“照你这么说，堂本充实也希望你跟他女儿在一起？做他女婿？”  
“我怎么知道...”光一已经有点醉醺醺，说话的腔调越发像大叔。  
“那你当时就应该跟堂本充实说清楚啊，做婿可以，不过不要做女儿的这个，要做你大儿子的那个！”   
...“嗷！”长濑被堂本光一打了一下。  
“说起来，你跟另个一堂本怎么样了？关系明朗没有？”长濑边揉着自己被打痛的后脑勺边问道。  
“呐，长濑，怎么样才算跟对方关系明朗？”  
长濑听他这个反问，觉得没意思，堂本光一恋商低以前作风又渣A，很难教育，干脆当没听到，继续吆喝着喝酒，光一也正需要不清醒来让自己入睡，灌酒让夜晚可以过得快些。

醒来的时候睁眼也需要努力一下，头疼地嗡嗡地低鸣，发现自己倒是乖乖摘了隐形眼镜洗了澡换了睡衣才上的床。  
昨晚喝断片了，完全不记得自己怎么回得家。  
揉着额角，光一起床去拿醒酒药吃，然后洗漱。

另一边，剛昨晚头疼得厉害，吃了止疼药，熬到天蒙蒙亮才勉强入睡一会，一早又被堂本亚久的门铃声吵醒。  
堂本剛本不想给亚久开门，但是亚久带着小智，让堂本剛放下了很大一部分戒心。再说对方说是来探病的。  
剛的脑袋还贴着一层薄薄的纱布，针线是生物材质，随着伤口的愈合，线就会自己分解，不用去拆线。最近头总是凸凸地生疼，堂本剛又不太能忍痛，这几天自然难过些，好在光一每天下班后来做晚饭照顾，一起吃饭后，都是光一收拾完了再走，剛没有挽留过光一过夜。  
不过昨晚光一没有来，手机上有联系说是有商务应酬。

亚久和小智进了门，亚久拿了一大罐柠檬味糖果，笑着递给剛。  
“剛，这个给你。”  
剛揉揉弟弟额发，其实他还是当初那个傻孩子。  
剛正要去倒茶，小智上前来阻止，说着让他俩沙发上坐着，他去倒茶，玄关门都没关正要跨上来，亚久就闻到了这几天一直出入的堂本光一的气味。  
皱着眉吼起来，  
“堂本光一为什么可以单独来你这里？我为什么从来不能单独来你这儿？”  
堂本剛的伤口阵阵泛起，实在懒得跟他吵。  
亚久见剛不回答，继续嚷道，  
“你知不知道昨晚上堂本光一参加什么聚会？老头子和良子都看中了堂本光一，要他做麒麟堂女婿，哈哈哈哈，堂本光一说不定没多久就来麒麟堂做董事帮我忙了呢，剛。”  
剛的面色有点泛白，手抵着伤口并不说话。  
“哦哦哦~我知道了，剛，所以你跟堂本光一搞不清楚，是想对付良子对吧？良子从小什么都跟你作对，你这么做是为了报复良子是吧？”  
“亚久少爷！”小智阻止道。  
堂本剛被气得吸了一口气，不在意地看向堂本亚久，  
“是啊，堂本亚久，本来我跟堂本光一就没什么，只不过做了一次而已，临时BJ，气味都维系不了几天就闻不出了。我勾搭他就是为了报复良子，我现在让你上楼也是为了气你，我做什么事都是为了报复你，报复父亲，报复良子，可以了吧？你满意了吧？！”  
碦瞪。  
玄关处没关的门外发出声响，是堂本光一，提着一堆做饭的食材出现在了门口。  
剛看着光一没有表情的眼神，一时说不出话。  
一时间，堂本剛的客厅内只有水槽的气泵声。空气的流动似乎也变慢了。  
“em...剛...剛君，如果体力可以的话，可以做一些简单的，如果不行的话，可以叫外卖，记得吃东西。你有客人在，我就先不打扰了。”说着轻轻把食材的袋子放在玄关处，轻轻关上了门退了出去。

天空很合时宜地下起了雨。冬末初春，难得有这样的雷暴雨。空气一下子湿了起来。光一把车子设好回家的地址和自动驾驶模式后，深吸了一口气，向座位后靠坐着，正好是红灯。  
“滴滴”手机响了。  
From 未知联系人  
光一先生，您把我社交软件的账号删掉，我找不到您，只能发邮件给您。我好想你，光一先生，哪怕见一面也好，可以见面吗？  
是那个奶油味的可爱的孩子。  
光一又吸了一口气，向驾驶座右侧的窗外发了2秒的呆，筋肉纹理明显的手握住方向盘，关闭了自主驾驶系统和终点为自己家的设置，在前一个路口掉了头。

... ...

“光一先生，今天好像特别厉害...”小男孩抑制不住内心的欢喜，攀着光一的手臂，脸上的红晕还没有完全退去，以前常去的高级酒店房间里，都是苦橙雪松的清冷和奶油的甜腻混杂在一起的气味。  
光一点了一支烟抽起来。  
“光一先生说在好梦里可以再相见，真希望这种好梦永远都不要醒。”  
光一边抽着烟边揉了揉对方的头发，并不做声。  
“光一先生以前在那之后并不抽烟的呀，嗯...可不可以给我也试一下？”  
光一眯着眼，嘴角牵扯出一丝笑，吸了一口待烟头的火旺到发红的时候，递给旁边的小男孩，男孩子试着抽了一口，止不住咳起来，光一被逗笑，男孩子边咳嗽也边笑起来，光一的笑越来越大声，拿手擦了擦眼角。  
“啊...不行了，笑得眼泪都出来了！”光一大声喊道。  
小男孩隐约感觉到了光一的情绪波动，“光一先生？”担心地歪着脸看过去。  
光一按掉了手里的烟头，转身满口烟味地吻了上去，男孩子被呛地止不住咳，咳嗽声也不过被堵在新一轮的深吻中，变成了一些闷哼。

第一次，堂本光一在酒店待到了早上，和小男孩在酒店一起吃完自助早餐，送对方回家后才自己回家，是周一，洗漱换衣服，到公司比平时晚了一个多小时。

前台的礼子，看到一脸阴沉的光一，还是很专业有职业操守地问候着。  
“早上好。”  
光一也照常用着低音炮点头问好。

“呐呐呐，看到刚刚的光一没？这表情也太可怕了吧！而且他入社到现在没晚到过吧？”  
“人家是部长，先到客户那里再到公司也正常吧，晚到一会根本不算什么。”  
“不不不，按照我的观察，光一肯定不是因为去客户那里才这个时间点到的，而且你有没有看到他刚刚那张脸！简直...生人勿进气场全开哦！”  
“嘘...”

程序部，面对自家老大已经超过上班时间半小时还没到公司，已经窃窃私语起来。  
磕堂本组小分队也聊起来。  
番茄：老大迟到是本世纪第一遭吧？  
麻薯：怪就怪在，我们家老大今天正常来上班了啊。  
风间：我们家部长今天就很正常来上班了。额头上还看得出伤口痕迹呢。  
辰已：今天竟然两位不同步了？老大怎么回事？到外面偷吃去了？  
长濑：@辰已 东西可以乱吃 话不可以乱讲  
番茄：@辰已 东西可以乱吃 话不可以乱讲  
麻薯：@辰已 东西可以乱吃 话不可以乱讲  
风间：@辰已 东西可以乱吃 话不可以乱讲  
松崎：@辰已 东西可以乱吃 话不可以乱讲  
福田：@辰已 东西可以乱吃 话不可以乱讲

堂本光一散发着强烈冷气场进了程序部的门，刚刚还窃窃私语的气氛和社交软件上聊得正热乎的气氛瞬间降到冰点。第一次，长濑和斗真都不敢进光一办公室。  
光一自顾自对着电脑工作，没有多说一句话。  
到午饭时间，长濑硬着头皮进了光一办公室。  
“扣酱，去不去吃饭？”  
“我今天不吃了，你们去吧。”  
光一像是不接受第二句话似的继续把目光锁定在工作电脑屏幕上，手上只有飞快地键盘敲击声。长濑无奈，跟斗真他们去吃饭了。  
整个程序部都受不了这种低沉氛围，大家都盼着今天快点过去，比以往的忙碌赶项目更难熬，办公室里只有工作时机器发出的杂声，不知为何，部长明明也没有发火，程序部爱点下午茶的那几个，今天连奶茶也不敢叫……终于熬到下午6点。  
长濑和斗真看着光一关电脑的动作，相视松了一口气，光一竟然准点下班，这就准备回去了。长濑立马也收拾东西准备下班，其实是想跟在光一后面找他一起吃饭问问今天到底怎么回事。斗真紧随其后。松崎，辰已和福田又紧跟斗真后面，前后上了同一部电梯下楼。  
光一回头看了看一电梯自己部门的人，  
“怎么了今天？要聚众讹我？今天没心情请你们吃饭。”  
终于开口说了一句话，斗真马上露出死皮赖脸的笑。  
“不是，老大，今天长濑部长请客，您跟我们一起去吃饭吧？总自己一个人闷着也不是个事儿~”  
长濑要不是看在自家兄弟份上早就啪了斗真头了，但是今天光一可能真的需要人跟他聊聊。  
光一没有接话，一堆人跟在他后面，同时到大厅的另一部电梯里，堂本剛悠悠地踱步出来，转头发现堂本光一一行人，表情不大自然的躲闪着，湿润的眼睛看向别处，睫毛也忽闪了几下，跟程序部的同事们点头打招呼。  
光一像是没看到堂本剛似的继续往公司门口走。  
刚出公司大门，在公司门前绿化带那里坐着一个瘦瘦白白的短发小男孩。  
看到光一忍不住笑起来，  
“光一先生~”  
光一先是一怔，随后面无表情地走向他。  
后面一堆人都被吓到，脚步局促不敢跟上去，离开了一小段距离。  
“怎么找到公司来？怎么知道我公司的？”  
“趁光一先生睡着后，想找点光一先生随身的东西留点气味在身边，然后拿了这张名片~嘻嘻~”说着笑起来。  
光一跟往常一样摸摸对方额发，  
“走吧，带你吃完饭再送你回家。”

长濑斗真一行人面面相觑，停止了跟上去的脚步，空留堂本剛一个人踱步往左侧小路转过去，听到堂本剛用宁静的声音道了句：“大家辛苦了~明天见~”


End file.
